


build anew.

by epistretes



Series: Aquaphilia [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Tony and Sif don't play nice together, natasha is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif deals with her pregnancy with Loki back in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this so many times. One more planned part after this. 
> 
> This one will not make sense unless you have read previous installments of [Aquaphilia](http://archiveofourown.org/series/86578) even though most of the rest could stand alone. Smut warnings for the series as a whole, if not this part.

Sif could not remember leaving the Healing Rooms, a philter clutched in hand from Healer Eir. It contained a special brew of herbs and vitamins that would apparently help her unborn child by strengthening the placenta and lining of her uterus and ensuring it was receiving all of the nutrients it required. She had been banned from fighting but allowed gentle exercise to stay in shape. It all still seemed so unreal and yet she could not deny what she had seen. Ages and lifetimes later (in actuality only one hour), Thor barged in to her room in a rage.

"Why did you leave your King unguarded?" He demanded and it was only in turning to face him did she realise that she was silently crying. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and he stopped short. "Sif?"

"Thor, I..." she could not articulate the truth, her thoughts, her feelings right now.

"What is it?" He sat beside her and gently put one of his huge hands gently on her back.

"I..." no, the words would not come. Thor might not be blood to her child, but he would certainly consider it as his niece or nephew.

"You can tell me anything, Sif," he coaxed. 

"I am with child," she admitted in a whisper, almost fearing the words as they left her.

“How?” He asked, clearly dumbstruck and she managed to gather herself a bit at that and gave him a withering look. “Okay, so I know _how_ , but I mean… when? How?”

Sif flicked the water away from her eyes as best she could and sighed. This was her reality now - she was to be a _mother_. She had never really thought of herself becoming a mother, not for another millennia at least, anyway. Some far off fuzzy future with children she could pass her skills on to but that was always an indistinct thing. A possibility of her future she just assumed would happen some day if she was not dispatched to Valhalla first. Some day was now, it seemed. Some day was bringing her disgraced lover’s bastard child in to the world where, were people to know of their parentage, would be disparaged, would be eyed with suspicion just because of who their father was. Not quite the vision she had had as a wistful girl thinking of her future.

“I had a moment of weakness before I arrested him,” she explained, her face burning with shame. 

“I don’t blame you, Sif. You thought him dead and he was revealed not to be. Had it been Jane and I in such a situation, I cannot state I would have acted different.” Thor promised her and she felt pathetic at being glad that he had not insinuated it was another man’s, or that he blamed her for her moment with Loki that had created this new life.

“Thank you, friend.” She told him, sincerity in her eyes and tone. “You know I can no longer fight, but I am not yet ready for people to know I am with child, no matter who they think the father might be.”

“Then I shall make the pronouncement that you are in command of their training. People might guess anyway, but this way it won’t look sudden without us having to pretend you are unwell.”

“No! Send me to be your emissary on Midgard.” She countered in a panic. “I do not wish gossip about this to spread, not until I am ready to tell him. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg will aid you in my absence.”

“Sif, I cannot do this alone.”

“Then do it for me as your friend, not as your vassal. Please.”

“They do not like Loki on Midgard.” He reminded her.

“So let me be your link to Jane. Send me there as her protection. Even pregnant, I should not come up against any threat that could tax me there and their firearms cannot hurt me.”

The bargain was struck, she knew he could not refuse if she invoked Jane’s name. He already felt guilty at leaving her and Sif could have time to consider her options. Her child might grow up with an absentee imprisoned father - she needed to steel herself to the worst that could happen. Not to mention, his child might be born the blue of the Jötunn for all she knew and while the Midgardians might be shocked by it, they would not act as the æsir would. It had been three months since she and Loki had created this tiny life with their indiscretion and she would begin to show soon. She visited Eir and got everything she would require and though she was terrified to be leaving the woman’s care for Midgardian doctors, she was set upon her course. Her child was a child of two worlds and would likely be born on neither.

Herbal concoctions ready, she went down to see her half-brother and she hugged him, to the amusement of Fandral, who had come with her to aid with her things. She turned and looked over the citadel from afar, knowing Loki was deep within the rock and unaware of what was happening. She felt a stab of guilt at not telling him but she needed to get away and it was his actions that had put him there - twice.

The Bifröst lit up and she was sent through to Midgard. Fandral appeared beside her with her things and she looked up to see the same greeters as before, but with the addition of Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis this time.

“Welcome to Stark Tower, Lady Sif,” the woman greeted and Sif recalled her name as Natasha. “We have had rooms prepared for your stay.”

The greetings were all made and Fandral put her bags in the rooms they had set aside for her use She was on the same floor as Jane and Darcy to fill her cover story of being here as their protection. All too soon, she had unpacked and was expected to go and fill Thor’s friends in on the state of affairs on Asgard. She was glad to still have Fandral with her, he could fill in some of the blanks, she just hoped they would not be as cruel as she thought they might be over Loki and she just hoped that they would not guess the truth. She would just have to grit her teeth for this, then. She made her way to the large sitting area and took the seat that was waiting for her.

“How is the big guy?” Tony Stark cut in to break the slightly awkward moment.

"Busy, he sends his regards though," Sif told him without elaboration.

"He has quite the task," Fandral added. "With the Queen in Valhalla, Loki in prison again and the All-father in the Odinsleep, he has quite the burden."

"He wishes to be of use to his Midgardian friends, which is why I am here." Sif finished off, although she did not like the piercing look the woman Natasha, was giving her.

"Also why I cannot stay, the realms are in uproar now that Loki's deception has been revealed. Fighting over whether his laws and judgments are actually valid or not. Those who profited are swearing by Gungnir that they are, the others not so much." Fandral chuckled. "Quite a headache for Thor."

"He won't be back for some time," Jane concluded quietly.

"No." Fandral agreed, although he clearly did not want to do so.

"Well, we've got plenty of room for you, Lady Sif. Might as well make yourself comfortable." A pretty woman sitting beside Tony told her. This, then, must be Pepper Potts - which explained Stark's improved behaviour. Sif would bet gold that he had been against letting her come here to stay, they never had seen eye-to-eye.

"Just Sif is fine."

"I should return to the Realm Eternal," Fandral announced. "Though, I should be pleased to visit - if Lady Darcy does not mind." Sif could not help but have her mood lightened by the stunned look on the girl's face.

After the whirl of cheer and noise that was Fandral left via the Bifröst, Sif pleaded the need to finish unpacking to withdraw to her room. The solitude did not last long, as her space was soon invaded by Jane and Darcy.

"Is he really okay?" The mortal girl who had won the heart of their prince asked.

"He carries the heaviest of burdens." What more could she really say?

"But is he coping with it all?"

"At times he is. He will rest easier knowing that you are protected."

"I would have thought you to be the one he leaned on now." Darcy added and Sif wished she had not.

"There are other concerns, but the Three will be sufficient." Hopefully. "I am no diplomat nor am I a Queen - nor do I wish to be." She added the last bit for Jane's benefit. She was certainly not thinking of Thor for herself romantically but Jane and Darcy did not know that.

"Well, I just hope life here does not bore you. We spend most of our time in the lab..."

"I am certain it will be fine."

Fine, it was, until Sif began to show. She had been able to avoid queries about her appetite by just invoking the phrase "space viking goddess" that Darcy had coined one day to deflect suspicion. She had continued to work out, just not to the levels she once did. It had been Romanoff who broached the subject first, quietly.

"If you need help finding clothing stores, I can help." The spy had told her simply, a month before any other noticed. "To find you more comfortable Midgardian clothes."

"I... thank you, I will need some new things." Sif had agreed. Before long, they had visited several stores and charged their numerous purchases to Stark's accounts. The looser clothing hid it for longer but one day, it became obvious. She was almost all belly and her child was growing rapidly.

"So, gonna tell us when it is due?" Tony asked one day over breakfast and Pepper looked alarmed at his rudeness and slammed her heel in to his foot.

"Mid-winter," Sif replied with a sigh, knowing it could no longer be concealed.

"Not Thor's is it?" Jane stiffened, Pepper looked outraged and Natasha looked like she might let her knife fly at the seemingly nonchalant question.

"Do you think" Sif replied in a tone of deadly calm "that he or I would be so thoughtless as to send me here _to Jane Foster_ if I were carrying his child? Thor and I have never been more intimate than friends nor shall we ever be. He holds my loyalty but not my heart."

"Well you have to admit it is weird and you _are_ in my home after all," he continued "I should know if I'm going to have some angry alien looking for a kid. Which also, for your information, I never agreed to having here." Sif and Tony glared at each other, not for the first time. He liked to crack jokes about Loki and Sif hardly approved of them.

"Then I shall make my farewells and return to the Realm Eternal. I'm sure Thor will be delighted at the return his trust in his mortal friends has wrought."

"Tony," Pepper cut in "I believe we have many things to discuss before my meeting this morning. Shall we?"

"Fine, but if some angry babydaddy shows up, she is paying for the repairs."

"He will not. He cannot." Sif sighed and stood up to leave the room. Loki's child was doing a tap dance on her bladder and she had to take her philter from Eir that Fandral brought to her regularly. He had figured out her condition but not pressed her on the subject.

An uneasy run-up to Yuletide followed and Sif got so large that she had difficulty moving around with her belly leading the way. She had celebrated with the rather motley crew for their festivities and showered them with gifts that Stark was unaware he had paid for. 

The next day was a nice, leisurely day and they all polished off the leftovers from the previous day. Natasha came in and Sif smiled at her. The two had become fast friends in their time here and they were just settling in to some approved-for-pregnant-ladies stretches when Fandral burst in and almost ripped the door from the hinges.

"The Allfather has awakened. He has sent for Loki to pass judgment!" He told her in a rush. "Thor demands your presence immediately."

Sif got awkwardly to her feet and Natasha hurriedly got her a pair of boots as she did not have time to change out of her floaty top and maternity leggings. They rushed past the others and out to the Bifröst site, Natasha helping the heavily-pregnant Sif out in to the cold Boxing Day air. She was about to swing a coat on to the goddess' shoulders when Heimdall activated the rainbow bridge and the three of them hurled to Asgard.

Landing, Sif noticed Natasha wobble a little but stay on her feet and they quickly decided there was no time to send her back to Midgard. Fandral had a hovercraft and they boarded it, hurrying to the Citadel with Natasha making a few impressed comments along the route. They landed outside the gates and the Einherjar opened them even while goggling at Sif's obviously pregnant frame.

"Stay with me," Sif told her Midgardian friend as it was likely Odin would be in a foul mood. They reached the throne room, Sif reaching to place her arm around her belly as it did not feel quite right. She was worried that she might have overdone it somewhat with the rush here but they still had to go in and get to Thor.

The doors opened and Odin looked weary but full of righteous fury as he looked up at the intrusion. Sif waddled along the walkway hurriedly, Fandral at her side and Natasha behind her discreetly. She heard the shocked whispers from the onlooking courtiers as she passed. Just what she wanted to avoid but it was inevitable now They got to Hliðskjálf and she bowed as best she could, something squeezing inside of her and she was fairly sure that it was not just the embarrassment - or Loki's eyes fixed on her enormous stomach.

"Allfather, please forgive my lateness."

"You are welcome to these proceedings, Lady Sif." The old man's eye was also fixed upon her. "The mortal hiding behind you is not."

"Allfather, she is my aide currently."

"Fine, but then she leaves my realm." Sif, Fandral and Natasha moved to the side by Thor. Loki looked at her in a mixture of confusion and anger and she glared back at him. This was all his fault.

"All of your numerous crimes considered, I have been left no choice but to sentence you..."

"Father, if I might speak?" Odin inclined his head.

"Loki did save my life" and Jane's but Sif knew why he had chosen to omit that "and though he did use the opportunity for wrongdoing afterwards, the fact remains. He aided me, he aided the Realms when he destroyed the Kursed."

"I will take that in to consideration."

"Allfather..."

"You may speak, Lady Sif."

"The Realms were taken good care of while you were in the Odinsleep, but that is not why I beg you for clemency now. I beg you for such for my sake." She could not believe she was about to indulge Loki's dramatic flair but the consequences of not doing so were far greater. 

"For your sake?" She saw the moment the truth dawned in his eyes, the answer to why she had refused to marry Thor all those years ago. She ignored it and looked over at Loki.

"And for the sake of his unborn child." The uproar in the hall was immediate but she kept her eyes locked on to Loki. Of course he had seen that she was pregnant as she had waddled in, but this public claiming was obviously startling to him. She had always been the one to demand secrecy, after all. The moment was interrupted by another pain that could be nothing else but a contraction and she winced despite herself.

"Lady Sif?" Odin eyed her warily.

"I believe, my liege, that I might have begun my labour a few days early in my haste to get here from Midgard." She admitted.

"This sentencing is adjourned. Healer Eir will take you to the birthing chambers. I defer judgment until you can be present."

Five hours later and Sif grunted in agony, biting down another scream of pain. Loki had been allowed in to the room, Sif having promised him ugly death if he tried to escape and Natasha had half an eye on him anyway. It did not look as though he meant to, fussing over Sif whenever the Healers or Natasha allowed him close.

"The head should crown with one more push." Eir told the room. "Prince Loki, would you like to help?"

He nodded mutely and was pushed in to position by the Healer and Sif pushed with everything she could left to her and let out another guttural grunt, biting her lip hard. The world was pain and noise blurred together as she pushed on command to free the head, one more push to go - and then Loki was holding their bawling child as she sagged back in to the pillows. 

"We... have a son." Loki whispered, sounding like he was in shock. Sif smiled up at him and she knew it was the start of something new as she watched him cradle the child inexpertly but lovingly. They had time to discuss this new situation - and to be a family with their newborn son that she named Ullr Lokisson with pride.


End file.
